


Sexual Allure

by Asami_T



Series: Asami's One-Shots [12]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Lesbians, POV Lesbian Character, Transgender, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_T/pseuds/Asami_T
Summary: Even after years, Akane can't help herself-- and Ranma is a horny trickster.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Series: Asami's One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/933525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Sexual Allure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaste Allure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544478) by [Asami_T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_T/pseuds/Asami_T). 



> An "explicit" version of my fic Allure that released on February 1, 2018.

Akane watched the love of her life adeptly paint her face in the manner to which she had become accustomed. From her vantage point on the bed, Akane had many times witnessed the catalyst of evolution in her lady-love. The transformation from someone who raged every day against the chaos that burned around her like a typhoon to someone who seemed so… _controlled, so whole._ She no longer hid the things she wore to face the world– concealer to hide the few marks of acne that came with the territory of young adulthood; purple eyeshadow that had long become her most iconic trademark, and a shade of red lipstick that went well with her sunny, glowing skin.

Akane could definitely see the _allure–_ the reason why both sexes seemed to regard this martial artist with equal, unyielding erotic fantasy. Akane, however, had her clear favourite. While the dark-haired man with rippling muscles was always something that held a special place in her heart, Akane found the universe, glistening with the light of uncountable stars, laying behind the red-head’s aqua blue eyes, mixing with the intoxicating scent of lavender, sandalwood, and sweat.

“Akane?” The high, edging contralto drew her attention. Akane broke free of her reverie and gave her full attention to the natural wonder of the world that stood before her, and drank in the sight that she was so privileged to see every day. Ranma’s hair, freed from the trademark pig-tail, had been wrestled together into a tight bun, granting the allure of refinement and nobility, accentuated more so by the dress she wore, a loaner from the Chinese Amazon.

Akane counted her blessings– where the two had never been able to reconcile their relationship, Shampoo had eventually backed off, giving Akane the room to pledge herself whole-heartedly to Ranma. The _sheer allure_ that Ranma possessed, the number of people she could bend to her will, share her love with, if she understood just how powerful she really was.

“What, uh,” Ranma asked shyly, looking at her with those beautiful doe eyes. “Do you think?”

Akane rose from the bed and took Ranma’s hands in hers– her hands were small, but they weren’t dainty and soft like a doll. They had callouses, just like Akane’s hands did. The rough spots where countless martial artists, blocks, buildings and things had stood in the way of their love, in the way of becoming the best she could possibly be. Gently rubbing her thumb over the calloused knucle, she looked into Ranma’s eyes with the deepest reverence she could pull from her soul.

“Ranma, I told you. From the moment you and I promised to spend the rest of our lives together, from the very first moment we crossed that threshold to this lovely home, that you were, and always will be _beautiful_ to me. But, my love, if you should need more assurance…”

Akane gently kissed Ranma’s knuckle, before moving her way up the girl’s arm, letting her perfume tickle and arouse Ranma’s olfactory senses. She knew what she was doing, picking the one perfume in her collection that drove Ranma _wild._

Ranma leaned into her minstrations and whispered. “Come on, we can’t play around, Ukyo is waiting downstairs…”

“I think Mrs. and Mrs. Kuonji will understand if we… take a little time together, Mrs. Tendō,” Akane murmured as she wrapped her arms around Ranma’s waist.

Ranma seemed to think about it for a moment as Akane snaked her way up and nibbled on Ranma’s earlobe. Ranma melted under her touch, before she blinked and shook her head, whispering into Akane’s ear in turn.

“What if we do a little something… _special?_ ” Ranma asked, a mischevious grin appearing on her face.

“Oh, what do you have in mind, my love?” Akane said, holding Ranma at arm’s length. Ranma was already starting to get a slightly hazed look of arousal on her face before Ranma tugged away and strolled over to their nightstand. Popping the drawer open, Ranma gestured to the bed.

“Lay down on the bed for me, Akane,” Ranma said, her voice causing a shiver to go up Akane’s back.

 _‘This woman. She doesn’t know what that voice does to me,’_ Akane thought.

Akane gently laid back on the bed, and she could feel Ranma’s hands pulling up her skirt, almost _intentionally_ stroking her fingers against Akane’s thighs. Ranma _knew_ she was sensitive there– how dare she– _kami_

“Mrs. Saotome, _silk_ and lace? My, my, I wouldn’t expect such a… delectable combination from you,” Ranma said teasingly as she gently scraped her manicured nails down Akane’s thighs, peeling down her panties to around her ankles.

Ranma let out a small laugh before Akane yelped. _Cold!_ She could feel Ranma gently applying lube to her vagina, gently sneaking a couple of fingers in to make sure it was properly lubricated. Akane didn’t quite realize how hot she felt until now, given the sharp contrast between the heat on her skin and the _cold_ down there.

She felt Ranma withdraw her digits, before something larger found its way in. Akane grunted some at the sudden intrusion, taken by surprise.

“Are you okay? Is it too much?” Ranma asked, concern in her voice. Ranma was always _so attentive, so caring_. The girl would do anything to make Akane happy—she didn’t know what she did to deserve such a lovely woman to call her wife.

Akane didn’t trust herself to not scream out in response to the question, she was already pent up as it was.

She simply shook her head negatively and gave a lazy thumbs up. Ranma pushed whatever it was a little deeper, before Akane felt her panties being pulled back up. Ranma pulled them _just_ a bit more snug than she usually would, almost as if she was trying to give her a wedgie. She then felt the fabric of her skirt go back into place.

“Alley-oop,” Ranma said, pulling Akane up to a seated position. Akane realized Ranma was holding a small remote control, grinning ear to ear.

“A little… _surprise_ I got for us, I’ve been wanting to try it for days– Ukyo actually introduced me to these things, she’s been on the internet lately trying to find ways to make her relationship a bit more kinky… and, well, she and I decided to start a bit of… a running bet, actually,”

“Oh, did you?” Akane said, raising her eyebrow.

“We wanted to see which one of our wives could last the longest without making a sound if we… did this,” Ranma said, mischief in her voice.

Suddenly, she flipped the knob on the remote. Akane had to suppress a loud, violent swear as _the thing started vibrating in her_. She quivered with pleasure, her limbs lagging behind the rest of her as it caught up to the moment.

“Ranma-” She gurgled. “Please-”

Ranma gently ran her fingernails on Akane’s jawline. “My sweet tomboy,” Ranma crooned happily—stars dancing around her in Akane’s eyes. “I promise, win or lose, when we get home tonight, I will _fuck_ you and let you scream as much as you’d like. I’ll do everything I can to make sure you’re satisfied. Even if you want to break out the Nannichuan packets.”

 _Nannichuan._ Akane’s mind whirled at the idea as Ranma turned the vibrator off. It wasn’t very often Akane broke out Akio, but the times she did, Ranma… was like a sex goddess, She guessed that came with the territory of knowing _just_ what a man wants, and _just_ what a girl who is sometimes a man might want. The idea that Ranma was offering all this, in exchange for just _one_ night…

And she couldn’t lie, the idea of Ranma having the power to make her helpless and _wet_ like that… it had such powerful allure.

She was broken from her reverie as Ranma pulled her to her feet, and gently cupped her breasts.

“I love you, Akane,” Ranma purred, gently kissing her on the lips. “My beautiful tomboy,”

Akane leaned into Ranma’s minstrations, _refusing_ to let Ukyo win this stupid bet. “And I love you too, _hentai,_ ”

Akane liked the repartee they had developed over the years– the childish insults becoming terms of endearment, and the bickering turned into this tremendous, sexually-charged, hot, sticky _fucking_. Neither one wanted to back down and capitulate, and many nights were spent the two trying to top each other. The strap-ons got bigger and bigger, the gags got tighter and tighter—neither one wanted to admit they could be dominated by the other.

But no matter what, no matter how much Akane _tried_ , Ranma always seemed to win.

 _It’s just the allure,_ Akane thought as she grabbed a handful of Ranma’s _beautiful_ ass as they walked downstairs. _It’s always been the allure._


End file.
